1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a person who assumes a sitting or quasi-sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices presently known to the art for supporting the body of a person who attends to certain functions or occupations which, while permitting more or less free movement, obligates the person sitting to assume body positions of one kind or another during certain periods of time.
Known supports mainly comprise a single supporting leg. Examples of such supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,250, to Kelly which describes a supporting device for workers who have to assume a bending or stooping position during most of their working time. The device disclosed in this reference consists mainly of a breast plate to be strapped to the body of a worker by shoulder straps with the breast plate being carried on a single supporting leg. A person using the device would be bent over and would be supported by the device on whose breast plate her or his breast region would rest while the single leg stands on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,658, describes a device for use by dentists or dental surgeons who, as is known, work on a person who reclines in a special chair. The dentist is supported on a saddle-like seat which rests on a single leg. This device allows almost unlimited movement to the user who is supported on her or his legs, since the person's feet remain on the ground beside the chair in which the patient reclines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,080 describes a device for use by paraplegics or those or lack legs. The person sits on, and is secured to, a seat resting on a single leg and "walks" with the aid of crutches. To permit lateral movement, the single leg has, at its lower end, a pad whose downward facing surface is curved.